


When The Games Are All Over

by TheLonelyPoet



Series: First Kisses [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional, Feelings, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post The Great Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyPoet/pseuds/TheLonelyPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could have died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Games Are All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and not very planned piece because I haven't updated this in ages.  
> I hope it's not too bad.  
> xxx

For a second there was nothing but silence. Everything else had vanished from his thoughts and then he hears it from a great distance somewhere in the back of his mind. _He could have died_. It got louder and louder constantly repeating itself, like a train coming closer. _He could have died_. _He could have **died**. **He** could have died._

He stood there looking at the best man he ever knew, looking at the only friend he has ever had, the man who had saved his life, the man who had made his life better every single day. And he could have died. Not in the dirt of Afghanistan in a war, but in a swimming pool. Because of him. An iron fist clenched his heart. He could bear pain, he could bear losing his own life if he needed to, but he could not lose John. Not now. Not ever.

He needed to know he was alive and well, but he could not move. So he just stood there, trying not to lose control, trying not to cry, but his voice broke when he spoke. “John…”

He saw John coming closer, slowly, and when he was close enough he pulled him into a strong hug. He could feel his heart beating, his lungs working and his hands drawing circles on Sherlock’s back.

“It’s okay Sherlock,” John said against his shoulder. He was trembling. “It’s fine. I’m fine.”

Sherlock could not stop his tears from falling, falling onto John’s hair and his back, and he never felt so vulnerable, but it didn’t matter. The one and only thing that mattered in his life had nearly been taken away from him.

He freed himself from John’s embrace, but only to look him in the eyes. Fear, pain, relief. Sherlock could see it all. He could also see his own reflection in this cloudless summer sky. It was all too much.

He had no idea what he was doing when he pressed his lips to John’s, but _yes_ it was good. Soothing and _good_. He felt John relax against his body and respond with his lips, hesitant and slow. When that happened Sherlock poured everything into this kiss. He took John’s head in his hands, caressed his cheeks and wiped the tears away while he parted John’s lips with his tongue. _Yes_ this was it and they were alive and there was no fear left, no pain an no worries. Everything, everything was fine.

And in that exact moment Sherlock knew that it would be always fine as long as he had John by his side.


End file.
